


Drift

by cjwritesfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritesfanfiction/pseuds/cjwritesfanfiction





	Drift

Hey, how are things going???“

"Did you get moved in alright? Still havent seen pictures of your dorm yet :)”

“Is everything okay? Looks like your meeting a lot of people lol just text when you can… I know youre busy haha”

“Saw on your story that you went bowling… how was that? text me when you’re free!”

“Are you even reading these?”

Alex groaned and looked at his last text to John before deleting the whole thing. Normally, he wouldn’t care if he came off as pushy or rude, but this was John he was talking to. The same John that hung out with Alex at the football games, the same John that would tease Alex in class for frantically loosing pencils, the same John that had been his best friend since fifth grade… The same John who seemed too busy for him now. John had moved to college a week before Alex did. Before he left, he promised Alex that they would still talk everyday and nothing would change. However, now it couple days in, and Alex felt like he was already loosing touch with his best friend. He wiped his eyes and let his fingers linger over the keyboard of his smartphone unsure of exactly what to say. Eventually, he settled on something that didn’t even sound like himself at all.

“I hope you’re having fun at college :)” A tear fell on the smiley face, which Alex stared at for a few moments. Eventually, he wiped the tear off and hit send before laying down to go to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Alex heard his phone ding. He scrambled up to get it thinking it was John finally answering his text. However, it was just an email letting him know someone liked his facebook post. He sighed and his hand dropped beside him. He didn’t understand. It only took a second to reply and he saw that John had read the messages. Why didn’t he say something?!

His phone buzzed again and he smiled seeing it was a message from John. Alex quickly opened the text biting his lip in anticipation. John had probably spent time to make a long text explaining himself and why he didn’t answer Alex. He probably spent time to gather pictures to send to Alex, so that he could finally see his dorm room. Maybe, he was just trying to shorten his text, so Alex wouldn’t give him crap about being over the top. In any case, one thought beated through Alex’s head like a broken drum. Finally, finally, FINALLY!!!

“Hey, sorry been busy. I’ll talk to you soon okay?”

Alex’s heart sank as he stared at the text. He was getting shoved to the side, backburnered, treated like he was unimportant. He bit his lip to hold the soft sobs that escaped between his teeth. His fingers hovered over the homekeys as Alex thought about what to say.

“Wanna text for a bit? I havent really talked with you since you moved.”

“Nah, I’m gonna hit the hay. Have stuff to do tomorrow mornin. Night, Alex!”

Alex read the text and clicked his lock button before laying back down again. He screwed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath before covering his eyes. Normally, he called John in a situation like this, but it seemed his John had started to drift…


End file.
